Main Page
Make a New Page default=WRITE PAGE NAME HERE width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page ''See the tutorials for help'' ---- articles and images since May 21, 2008 Calendar [[:Help:Calendar|''What is this?]] ---- default=Event name here preload=Preload/Event width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Add event Bounties ---- type=comment width=40 default=CharacterName-Level-Class buttonlabel=Enter Bounty! break=yes preload=Template:Bounty Open Bounties Closed Bounties Community Links ---- Edit this page to add a site ''What Is This? Hyperborea is an RP - PvP server in Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures. This wiki's goal is to store roleplay information regarding characters, guilds, and locations; display art and stories created by the server's community members; act as an information hub for the community; and maintain an unbiased and fair environment for the server's community to display its accomplishments and creativity. Weekly Feature ---- If you would like to see a certain page or image featured, nominate it here. Community Involvement Our wiki always needs new content! If you wish to help out, here are some things you can do: *Check out the pages requiring cleanup, help clear up the content, fix internal links, and more. *Look through the candidates for deletion and see if there's anything you can do to improve the content so they won't be deleted! *Create some internal links on the ! *Check out the Things to Do List and Community Portal for more. :If you're not sure on how to edit a wiki, check out our the Help pages for basics on editing and contributing. News ---- ;07/04/08 - Guild Listing Update :The guild page template has been updated. Pages now allow for "themes" to be listed (raiding, mercenaries, pirates, adult, or whatever else) in the main information box. All new pages will have this listed as an option to fill out. All old pages can add a theme to their infobox by adding "|theme=" to the page's list of basic information. ;06/11/08 - Main Page Layout Change in Anticipation of Wikia Skin Change :Wikia is changing the monaco skin that is currently used on all of the Conan Network wikis. This change will be implemented in less than a week, on June 17th. For more information, to see what the new skin will look like when implemented, or to let Wikia know what you think of the change, see this article on Wikia Central. ;06/07/08 - Apperance Overhaul :The overhaul of the Hyperborea Wiki's overall apperance has begun! The idea is to customize to a theme based on it's namesake, Hyperborea. Policy ---- Edit, add, and help the site grow! As you contribute, please respect these guidelines. *Pages that are not dedicated to stories or visual art may be freely modified. * Story or character pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by a moderator, or have changes rolled back. *All content must be related to the Hyperborea server and the associated roleplaying community. *Articles or edits that are considered libelous or defamatory, or could be argued as harassment or vandalism shall be removed; offenders may be suspended or banned. *Information in an article (pages that are not stories) should be relevant, neutral, and informative. *No explicit obscene material. *Pages without adequate content one week from the creation date will be marked for deletion. action=purge}} Purge cache for this page to refresh. __NOEDITSECTION__